


First Encounter - Crown Prince Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Background Relationships, Bickering, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Crown Prince Chan, First Meetings, Gen, Guard Mingyu, Guard Wonwoo, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Woozi, Pitiful Attempt at Comedy, Secrets, Surprise Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “So can you take us to H-Consort Kwon?” Vernon asked.The boy frowned.“First tell me how you all came to the palace.”“We asked to! And then these guards manhandled us!” Seungkwan complained, nicely using the opportunity to point at the rude guards.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:Seungkwan and Vernon's worry for their Hoshi hyung have finally reached a tipping point. So they wish to see him (not meet him) in the palace. As Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	First Encounter - Crown Prince Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> I love this piece owo  
> Also, somehow i reached 500 kudos for this series kskskskss god knows how but I am grateful!!! T_T
> 
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Yah! Unhand me!” Seungkwan yelled. 

They had demanded to see Soonyoung-hyung but had been dragged into what was clearly not a route to the Harem! There was a looming throne room and an even more looming pair of guards. They had just grabbed Vernon and him after they were allowed entry! The audacity!

“We are citizens! You can’t just-”

“Kid. Shut it will you? You’re giving me a headache.” One said. He seemed rather plain but he was quite rude.

“You are giving me a panic attack dragging me to the throne room!” Seungkwan bit back.

“Can you just tell us why we are here?” Vernon bit out. He was fighting the grip of the younger one of the guards. That Guard was just flailing around himself. Clearly untrained.

“Yah! Let me speak to your head guard huh?”

“We can take the King itself if you put up a fight!” The younger one growled, finally losing his temper.

They shut up with an ‘eep’. The previous week’s scare was enough. Added to that they had called him ‘Ahjussi’. If they ever met him after this, they would be given a solid thrashing. Maybe they shouldn’t have followed him into the alley?

_ No. Hyung needed us. Just like he does now. _

“Let us see Royal Consort Kwon at least? Before you throw us to the dogs?” Vernon reasoned. Seungkwan would have pounced on them if it weren’t for Vernon.

“Why do you need him?”   
A different voice. Rather young. Around their age.

They all froze and turned.

Seungkwan noticed a boy who should be no younger than them wearing Royal robes along with a woman who was clearly a member of the Harem. It was clearly Crown Prince Lee but it wouldn’t do to acknowledge the fact. If Seungkwan was good at anything, it was acting ignorant. Vernon would also recognise it judging by his reticence as well.

“You must be someone who can help me!” Seungkwan tried.

Crown Prince Lee glared at the guards who ‘unhanded’ Seungkwan and Vernon. Seungkwan adjusted his robes and glared at the guards. Then busied himself brushing invisible dust off Vernon's robes.

“My prince, Let the guards handle those mongrels. Let us continue. You were speaking of Royal Consort Kwon.” The woman tried. She was openly glaring at Seungkwan and Vernon. Clearly she didn’t appreciate the interruption.

_ Not like we wanted to interrupt Lady Fancy Skirts _

But the Crown Prince ignored her and took a long look at them. 

Seungkwan waved his hand in front of the boy to break the reverie.

“We want to meet Royal Consort Kwon! Do you know where he is?” Vernon asked politely.

The boy frowned. “I repeat. Why? Also, why were these guards-”

“My prince!” The lady behind stressed.

Lee turned and snapped at her. “Consort Bae! I do not know why you want to know anything about him and I assure you I am not willing to tell you to fuel your gossip parties. Now please. Let me handle this matter. I am sure Consort Seo is also waiting for you.”

Seungkwan snickered.

_ Straightforward and perceptive. But it remains to be seen if he’s an idiot _

The snickering caught the Prince’s attention and he shot a smirk in their direction.

“Calling us mongrels...she definitely deserved it.” Vernon muttered. It made Seungkwan snicker even more. The guards also turned and hid their smiles.

The woman in question turned around and stalked off in anger. Her retinue soothing her. It wasn’t working, but it was the least of their worries.

Lee turned to them.

“So can you take us to H-Consort Kwon?” Vernon asked.

The boy frowned.

“First tell me how you all came to the palace.”

“We asked to! And then these guards manhandled us!” Seungkwan complained, nicely using the opportunity to point at the rude guards.

“Wonwoo-hyung and Mingyu-hyung, what happened?”

“Seungcheol-hyung’s orders. They were to be housed near your quarters and given a stipend.” The younger guard said

They all gaped.

“Why?” Vernon asked. “We want to go out! We don’t want to be-”

Seungkwan closed his mouth.

“Shh! We have more time to search for hyung that way!” He hissed.

“Not if you don’t tell me how you know him.” Lee threatened.

Seungkwan pursed his lips.

“He’s our hyung. He teaches us.”

Lee grinned. “You know, he teaches me too. What does he teach you?”

“Reading. And teaches Vernon here Accounts.”

Lee smirked. Smug.

“He teaches me dance.”

Seungkwan scowled.

“Stop bragging.”

Lee’s smirk grew.

“Why should I?”

“Because hyung won’t like it.” Vernon said finally.

That wiped off the grin.

“Yah! And we are older than you! Show respect okay!”

“Okay ahjussi!” Lee said laughing.

Seungkwan tried to pounce on him, acting offended and Vernon held him back.

“Hyung. He’s just joking.”

Lee continued to laugh. Seungkwan got redder.

“Since you all are acquainted, how about you take them to their quarters. It’s next to yours. And they are setting their things up. Though there wasn’t much.” Wonwoo said. He muttered the place. He was not being derogatory. Just curious. With that, they just left talking amongst themselves in muted tones.

Seungkwan froze. They had just pooled in money and bought a small room out of their hard earned money. Were they just supposed to leave it? And those rude guards were continuing to walk away!

“Wait Wait! We haven’t said we will live here! We just want to see our hyung...”

“But won’t it be easier to learn if we learnt together?” Lee proposed.

Seungkwan shrugged.

“I don’t want a free lunch. It tastes bad. A meal you have worked for tastes much better.” 

Lee frowned. As if he had never heard of it.

“How about you try it then?” Vernon offered.

Lee’s eyes widened.

“C-Can I?”

Seungkwan shrugged.

“I guess? I don’t know. T-The King...” Seungkwan shuddered. “...he should make a decision.”

The boy’s eyes glinted.

“How about you guys stay here and take me out every time they allow you? You have business there right? I’ll join you!”

They smirked. They had a smart one on their hands. But smartness didn’t matter when one coaxed with the heart.

“Only if you help us prepare a gift for Soonyoung-hyung. We wanted to sort of hide from him until then but maybe not...?” Seungkwan said. He had almost slipped up calling him Hoshi, but thankfully caught himself. As to the hiding, it was a tentative plan, but he himself couldn’t answer why he was telling the Crown Prince.

They wanted to see him. Make sure their Hyung was okay. Maybe meet him later as a surprise.

Lee seemed interested but hesitant.

“Just get us someone who knows how to sing and someone who plays the flute and we will get that ready. You can help us get a tune and try out the dance! His birthday is in two months and we have to learn a lot!” Seungkwan proposed.

Vernon’s hands clearly twitched for the cheap flute they had stashed back in the room.

Lee this time smirked. 

“Do the King and the Prime Minister fit the bill?” 

_ I think we were the ones coaxed here. Save us Hoshi-hyung. _

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Confidante, Boo Seungkwan~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!!  
> I love this piece and I con't wait for them to get to know each other better. I introduced the basis for their relationship now so we can have fun with them. Honestly when these people plot together, you know it will be a blast!!!  
> Also are they going to learn from the Kin and prime minister? Who with who? gehehehehe  
>   
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Do you think their SURPRISE will be RECEIVED WELL?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
